The Polish State
Poland '- country located in Central Europe, next to: Pomerania, Prussia, Lithuania, Minskan Russia, Austria-Hungary, Czechoslovakia and Nazi Germany. It's nation contains a 19 towns: Warszawa, Wrocław, Kraków(Łódź), Koszyce, Eger, Grunwald, Białystok, Szczecin, Szczecinek, Poznań, Brno, Katowice, Stryj, Sławowice, Brześć, Krosno(Kraków), Gdynia, Jelgava and Bornholm. Enemies Poland have cease-fire with Prussia and war with Intermarium. History of Poland ''Early History (September - November 2018) In the end of June 2018, while new edition of EMC was starting MlecznySernik invited a lot of Poles to create a nation. In the beginning of November 2018 people was creating new Polish cities, like a Warsaw, Wroclaw and Szczecin. People was collecting gold to create a nation. In November MlecznySernik created a nation known as Poland. There was even plans to create an union with Minskan Rus but it failed. xHyper's rule (December 2018) MlecznySernik gave power to the xHyper in the beginning of December 2018. xHyper started war with Romania, because of didn't pay reperations for the Poland. Polish-Romanian War (December 2018) Polish-Romanian War started in second day of xHyper's ruling. First, Polish military went to Bucharest. That war had character of trench warfare. Both sides of military dug a trenches and fighting with theyselfs. When polish military was in Bucharest, brutal fighting started. Later Poland created a coalition against Romania with few other countries, like Minskan Rus. Finally Romania lost the Polish-Romanian War. The Great Server War (22nd December to 2nd January 2019) In 22nd December Great Moravian Empire demanded, that Koszyce should belong to Slovakia's part which was a huge part of GME. When Poland refused that proposition, GME declared war on Poland. First, a small Moravian forces went to Koszyce to peacekeep and try to convince them otherwise. The Moravians lost few soldiers while trying to get in line north of Koszyce, while the Polish forces made a line to defend Koszyce inside it's claims. Few charges were made, but no significant damage was done to either side. Eventually Moravians forces withdrew, making the Polish defence of Koszyce successful. The Moravians lost few people, while Poland only lost one. Only a few hours after the Moravian withdrawal from Koszyce, a massive Polish army moved to Prague. There were only 2 Moravians to defend Prague against more than 10 Poles.There were some clashes outside of the town, where the Polish King was killed. Not too long after that, PVP was enabled in Prague, making the Polish vulnerable with nowhere to retreat. After a few minutes of battle, and a few Polish dead, Poland's army retreated to Warsaw. By then, more of Germany's, British and Austria-Hungary's forces came to support the Moravian cause. After the Polish defeat in Prague, the coalition army marched east, to Warsaw. Near Warsaw they were met with small resistance that retreated back inside the walls. After a few minor clashes, the fight broke out on Warsaw's eastern wall. There were many casualties, lava and ender pearls were used, and the coalition forces captured the wall, while Polish forces with trying to get them off. Many spectators from other nations like Solomon Islands, Britain, France and came to spectate, however in the chaos they were attacked by both sides, notably Poland and Germany. Following the Siege of Warsaw, few days after, coalition forces from Germany, Britain, Spain, Belgium and the middle east took part in an attack on Szczecin. Not too long into the fight, Moravians joined too. The polish fortified a position in the southern part of the town, in front of the walls, and defended it. In 2nd January peace has been signed by both sides. Szczecin-Szczecinek Border Conflict (14 January 2019) In 14 January 2019 Szczecin-Szczecinek Border Conflict started. Britain with Minskan Rus fighted against first Poland and Greater Armenia. Finally, conflict ended, both sides signed a peace. Polish-Russian War (January 2019) After Poland claimed deep into claimed Minskan Russia territory war broke out between the nations. Poland started to attack Russia, but Grodno with many experienced soldiers wrecked Poland and started to attack Poland. One of the towns Poland had in Russia's territory switched side. The war resulted in a Minskan Russia victory despite often being outnumbered by Poland. Many towns from Poland temporary joined Russia but then established Polish state. Poland fell therefore apart into a civil war. Almost a month after the war began, Poland formally surrendered to Minskan Rus on January 27, 2019. Polish Civil War (January 2019 - February 2019) During the Polish-Rus War civil war began because of betraying Poland by xHyper20. Civil war lasted a few weeks and revolutionist won. They created new Poland nation and Pomerania appeared on the map of today's world. Feudal Fragmentation Before Civil War, three countries were created in Polish lands. '''Krakow ruled by Loverboy, '''Pomerania '''ruled by MlecznySernik (Now Chan1279) and Modern Poland (After Sernik's Poland was deleted Polish State changed it name to Poland) ruled by Majoor_ (Now MrBoggie). Kraków was subject to Poland and was a kind of a Polish vassal. Kraków supported Modern Poland in every conflict, but Pomerania are was enemy of Poland. This led to many minor conflicts. Great Polish Purge Poland and Polish army was have a lot of Pomeranian and Danes spys. To fix it the Polish government decided to carry out the purge. Through the purge 20 people left the Polish army, lot of these people was migrate to Borneo, and Pomerania became a puppet of Denmark which ended a very long civil war.Category:Nation Category:Nations